First Love
by cmoney13
Summary: A high school mainly Slexie but has everyone please read:)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
"Mer mer" Lexie called trying to hide the panic in her voice. It is Friday night but not a normal Friday night, at least not for Lexie. Friday nights for her usually mean curling up on the couch with her ap human geography homework. Tonight is different though very different because tonight is her first date with mark well to be honest it isn't just her first date with mark it's her first date EVER. "MEREDITH" Lexie shouts this time having yet to receive a response from her big sister "what" Meredith asks looking in a compact mirror, so she can finish applying her makeup as she walks into Lexie's room. "I need your help I don't know what to wear" Lexie whines Meredith laughs "what's so funny" Lexie demands becoming defensive. "Oh my god Lex you need to relax it's just a date" Meredith said ignoring her sister's tone. "Just a date just a date no Mer this is not just a date" Lexie screams. "This is my FIRST DATE Mer not to mention that it is a date with MARK SLOAN Lexie continues, this isn't just some random geeky freshman or 8th grader my age. We are talking about Mark Sloan the hottest junior at Seattle Grace high the captain of the baseball team, the co captain of the football team, the boy I've had this insanely big crush on since I was like 10. Finally asked me out so what the hell should I wear" Lexie basically pleads concluding her speech. Meredith stands in front of her sister completely speechless considering her next words carefully not wanting to force Lexie into having a complete mental breakdown. "Ok first of all he's not a god he's a 17 year old boy second of all of course I'm going to help you that's why Derek and I are coming with you guys also so I can kick Mark's ass if he try's anything with you" Meredith teases. "I think you have been spending way too much time with Arizona because you just went into a full blown rant Meredith adds with a smirk.  
**A hour later**

The 2 sisters are dressed and ready to go Meredith had chosen a casual black dress with red swirls for Lexie to wear. Also a jean jacket in order to dress the outfit down so Lexie can still look flirty but casual at the same time; whereas Meredith is clad in a light blue t shirt with a pair of ratty old blue jeans. Meredith and Derek had been together for a year and 8 months now so she wasn't afraid he would go running for the hills if he saw her look like crap every once in a while Lexie was reapplying lip gloss when the doorbell rang. "Ok tonight is going to be great he is going to love you don't worry" Lex Meredith said smiling warmly.

**AN WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD I CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
As Lexie finished glossing her lips she hears her sister greet their dates at the door., it's now or never Lexie tells herself checking her hair one last time.  
MARK POV  
"Derek for the love God shut the hell up" I tell my best friend as we walk up to Meredith's house. "I'm just saying that you better not be just using her because you know she's young" Derek said. "She's not that young she's a freshman besides Meredith is younger than you so don't act like it's a problem that there is a small age difference between us" I said irritated. Derek just rolls his eyes as he rings the doorbell. We know what this fight isn't entirely about Lexie but any thought of the fight with Derek is erased when Meredith opens the door and I see how beautiful Lexie is standing behind her.  
Lexie's heart began to flutter when she saw Marl standing next to Derek. He is wearing a red button down shirt under his letterman jacket and a pair of dark blue jeans and high top black converse. He looks so good she thought to herself as he gives that sexy Sloan smile of his causing her face to flush.

The four teenagers sit in Derek's car at the local drive in movie theater waiting for Frozen to start. Derek really wasn't in the mood to watch the Disney movie for the zillionth time considering he had 4 little sisters the movie had basically become a staple in his house. Meredith made it very clear to him that he didn't have a choice in the matter because this date wasn't about them in facts her exact words to him about it were "we will not be watching the movie you will not kiss me we will not be holding hands our sol purpose for going, is to make sure your man slut of a best friend keeps his hands off my little sister." Mark and Lexie are in the front while Meredith and Derek are in the back  
Half way through the movie Mark does the classic yawn and stretch move and wraps his arm around Lexie's shoulders which she happily allows Mark smiles as he feels Meredith glaring at him. "Who needs refills" Derek asks shaking his now empty cup. "Me" both Meredith and Lexie say at the same time "and some more snow caps" Meredith adds "oh and popcorn" Lexie chimes in. Mark laughs " looks like I better go with you" Mark told Derek grabbing the empty popcorn bucket from Lexie's lap.

As the boys stand in line at the concession stand Derek said something "I can't believe you are just using Lexie like this." Whoa what the hell are you talking about" Mark asked completely confused. "Let's just say I heard about a conversation you had the other day with a certain red head you and I used to know very well" Derek said grabbing the drinks and walking away.  
Arizona POV  
Callie and I are in my car watch the end of the movie the part that Olaf tells Anna that some people are worth melting for when Mark Sloan walks past my car he doesn't see us but Callie still lets go of my hand and my heart drops a little when she does. "Are we ever going to tell people about us" I ask the girl I've been able to call my girlfriend for the past 3 months. "Yes just give me a little more time s he says gently kissing me.

Mark and Lexie stand on the porch in silence after Meredith and Derek go inside. "I haas a really good time tonight I can't wait till next time Mark said "so there will be a next time" Lexie asks trying not to sound to excited. In response Mark leans in slowly and kisses her.

AN you guys are awesome I've very open to ideas so if you have any please let me know enjoy and review:) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
AN THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT THIS STORY IS RECEIVING IM GLAD YOU GUYS LIKE IT SO MUCH IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS PLEASE LET ME KNOW ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW:)

"Oh my god Arizona it was amazing the movie was amazing. He looked amazingly sexy the whole night was just so amazing the most amazing part though was the kiss, it was so sweet and gentle. It was the perfect way to have my first kiss. I mean it was with Mark I have been dreaming about kissing Mark Sloan for like forever." Lexie said continuing to gush to her best friend. It's Monday after school and they are in Lexie's room where she is spilling every juicy detail about her date Friday. But now Lexie was done gushing she noticed the preoccupied expression on Arizona's face. "Hey Zone did you hear a word I just said" Lexie asked. "Yes Lex I did you and everyone else think Mark Sloan is freaking amazing Arizona snapped. "I mean why wouldn't you he's good looking, smart, funny, charming; everyone loves him especially Callie." Arizona mumbled bitterly, saying Callie's name so low Lexie almost didn't hear it. Lexie looked at Arizona completely lost, "alright Zone usually I have no problem following your rants, but you're going to have to fill me in on this one" Lexie said with a grin. A soft punk blush washed over Arizona "I'm...I've sort of been seeing someone" Arizona admits shyly. Lexie breaks into a huge grin "tell me everything" Lexie demands flopping down on her bed next to Arizona. "Who is he, does he go to our school? Before Lexie can spew out another question Arizona cuts her off. "Well Lex I'm gay, and I've been dating Callie for the past 3 months" Arizona blurted out. Lexie just started at Arizona in shock. Arizona's face falls as Lexie continues to remain silent, "are you mad? I knew I shouldn't have told you I'm just going to go" Arizona whispered trying to gather her books. "Wait no Zone don't go I'm not mad, well I'm not mad about what you think I'm mad about" Lexie rambled. Arizona stops trying to leave and decides to listen. "I'm not mad that you're gay that would honestly be the stupidest reason I could possibly be mad at you for" Lexie said, with a hint of a smile. "Wait then why are you mad at me" Arizona asked confused. Lexie rolled her eyes "I'm mad because you're my best friend, no scratch that you're my PERSON, and you've been dating Callie for 3 months and didn't tell me" Lexie said, throwing a pillow at Arizona. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
AN NEXT CHAPTER YAY THANKS FOR FOLLOWING AND REVIEWS I'M GLAS YOU LIKED ARIZONA'S COMING OUT I MYSELF AM NOT GAY SO I WAS A LITTLE STUCK WITH IT IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANYTHING HAPPEN IN FUTURE CHAPTERS PLEASE LET ME KNOW ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW :)

Lexie is sitting on the bleachers, by the baseball diamond Tuesday after school. Her biology notebook sprawled across her lap. Mark and her have spent every spare second they had, together since Friday. The cool September breeze, sent a shiver through her body. She had forgotten her jacket and hadn't planned on staying after school. But earlier at lunch Mark had asked her to stay and watch his baseball practice. So the way she looked at it, she could go home, and start boring homework. Or she could brave being a little chilly to watch her almost boyfriend. Needless to say she chose the almost boyfriend. She glanced up from her Bio notebook, just in time to catch Mark glancing her way. He gives her, a crooked smile, before turning his attention back to his practice.

50 minutes later the practice ends. Mark comes jogging up the bleachers, and sat down next to Lexie. "You were great" Lexie said, Mark grins, his blue eyes twinkling. "I can't wait to, watch an actual game" she continued. "Well can I say that is the best I've played in weeks. So it's obvious you are my good luck charm" he said still grinning. Lexie's cheeks and neck, turn as red as a cherry. Mark noticed Lexie was shivering, the temperature had dropped now that the sun was sinking. He quickly shrugged off his letterman jacket, draping it over her shoulders. "Here" he whispered pushing a strand of dark hair out of her face, and softly kissing her. "I was wondering when you were going to do that again" Lexie said pulling away with a shy smile. "Well I wasn't sure you wanted me to" before Mark can say anything else, Lexie tugs his sweat soaked T-shirt, pulling him into another kiss. They pull apart, after a minute "well I guess I have my answer" Mark said. "Yep but before I even think about kissing you again, you have to shower" Lexie answered

After Mark dropped Lexie off at her house. His phone began to vibrate, he rolled his eyes out of irritation when he read the text.

**You can't keep avoiding me we need to talk**

**-Addison**

AN SORRY IT'S SHORT THR NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER I'M THINKING OF MAKING THIS INTO A SERIES SHOULD I? FIND OUT WHAT ADDISON WANTS NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
AN THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE FEEDBACK MY SPRING BREAK STARTER TODAY SO HOPEFULLY I CAN DO AT LEAST A COUPLE UPDATES IN THIS WEEK AND TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION KATY NO NOT ALL GREY'S FICS ARE IN HIGH SCHOOL BUT I AM IN HIGH SCHOOL SO I WANTED TO WRITE THEM IN HIGH SCHOOL :) PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW:)

Mark sat in his AP Eviromintal science class, trying to ignore the dirty looks from the redhead behind him. Once the bell rang Mark was exiting the classroom when Addison grabbed his arm pulling him back. "What do you want Addison" he asked forcing himself to stay calm. "To talk we need to talk" her tone suddenly becoming serious. "I have to go Lexie's waiting for me." Mark said, making sure Addison saw his smile when he saiid Lexie's name. "But if you want to talk so bad, I guess we can meet after school." Mark said, letting his good nature, get the best of him. "Ok" Addison said flatly, Mark turns to leave again. "Mark wait" Addison called, causing him to pause mid-step and look at her. "Thank you" she said sincerely, he nodded, before slinging his book bag over his shoulder and walking out.

LEXIES POV  
"Earth to Arizona" Lexie said trying to regain the blonde's attention, as they sit in the cafeteria. "Oh um sorry what were you saying" Arizona asked coming out of her daydream. "I just asked if you're ready for the French test next period." Lexie said taking a bite of her peanut butter and jelly. "we have a French test crap, I totally forgot" Arizona mumbled "you have to talk to her" Lexie said. "Who" Arizona asked, "don't play stupid Zona you have been in a funk for days now. You need to talk to Callie" Lexie almost demanded. "Ok I know you're right we have a date tonight I will talk to her then. It will get you and Tim off my back. He told me last night, that I need to stop, stealing his role as the serious twin," Arizona supplied with a hint, of a smile.

"Are you sure you don't want to come tonight? There's supposed to be tons of hot chicks at the party." Alex Karev told Mark as they were at their lockers. "Sorry man I have plans tonight, plus I'm taken there is only one hot chick on my mind now" Mark answered, with a grin. Alex's jaw literally dropped open in dismay he never thought he would hear those words exit Mark Sloan's mouth. "You broke him little Grey" Alex quipped, hugging Lexie as she came up to the boys. "Sorry Alex" Lexie smirks. " I guess I'll just go to the party with Omaley" Alex grumbled walking away. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch a movie or something, Meredith's at her mom's. So the only one you will have to worry about grilling you is my dad, and possibly being smothered to death by my mom." Mark kisses her, stopping her from rambling. "I would love to, but I have a history project to do with Callie" Mark answered. "Oh ok" Lexie said, not wanting to pay too much attention to the fact that Mark just, lied to her. Knowing that Callie has a date with Arizona, not doing a history project tonight.

Mark sat down at the table, in Starbucks, with Addison seated across from him. "Ok what do you want" Addison stayed silent, instead she slid a thin white object towards him. Mark's heart began to pound, when he saw that it's a positive pregnancy test.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
AN thank you for the reviews and followers:). Sorry this one is a little short but I wanted to get it up tonight. If you guys want to see anything happen please let me know enjoy and review:)

"Wait you're preg..nant," Mark was finally able to stutter out, after several minutes of shell shocking silence. Addison nods her head yes, "well that's what the 5 test I've taken, tell me." I haven't had an actual doctors appointment yet,my parents are going out of town next week. So I have one scheduled for then, so they won't have to know about it," Addison added. Meeting Mark's gaze, for the first time he noticed the fear in her eyes. Another wave of, awkward silence falls before, Mark speaks again. "How did this happen?" Mark questioned, " well Mark when a man, and a woman love each other, very much" Addison started teasingly. "You know what I mean" Mark shot back, causing a small smile to cross Addison's lips. " Addison Forbes-Montgomery, if I don't know any better. I would say, I just saw a smile, on your face" Mark teased back. "Shut up Sloan" Addison said "and to answer your question, how did this happen? Well remember Christina's party, a few months ago?" Once the question was out there, it all clicked. As the memories of that night, food Mark's head.

FLASHBACK CHRISTINA'S PARTY  
" come on Derek dance with me" a buzzed Meredith basically begs. "It would, be my pleasure" Derek said. Taking her hand, and leads her towards the crowd of already dancing kids. "You're so whipped" Mark called them, walking into the kitchen to refill his plastic cup. "He's not whipped he's Mcdremy" he heard Christina slur. "Who needs Mcdremy, when you can have Mcsteamy" a familiar voice whispers in his ear.

"We were good together" Addison said, kissing him. As they lay in bed, in one of Christina's many guest rooms. "Maybe we were, but the thing I remember most. Is that while, we were together you were my best friend's girlfriend. Mark replied, getting out of bed. And starting to put his clothes back on.  
END OF FLASHBACK

Remembering the events of the night. Mark only had one thought, in his head. "What am I going to tell Lexie?"

AN if any of you want a spoiler alert PM me and please review:)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
AN don't worry I will get back to the Mark Addison baby drama but I want to focus on other stuff this chapter you guys are awesome please review and enjoy:)

"I hate my mother" Meredith groaned, walking into her father's house. Only to find Mark and Lexie snuggled up on the couch kissing. "Um" Meredith clears her throat loudly, causing the couple to quickly break apart. "Oh hey Mer, we uh didn't hear you come in" Lexie said sheepish. "Yeah I can see that" Meredith said, with a smirk. Mark looks at his watch, "I have to get going, baseball practice and football starts again today." "So I will hardly get to see you" Lexie pouts, kissing her boyfriend goodbye.  
"Did the man whore leave?" Meredith questioned, walking in from the kitchen, with 2 sodas. Handing one to Lexie, she sits down next to her. "Yes he did, and will you please stop calling my boyfriend a man whore?" Lexie complained Meredith raised an eyebrow, at her little sister. "Things must be going good, between you and the man slut. If he's officially the boyfriend" Meredith said. Lexie can feel her face, growing warm, "yeah Mer everything is great, it might even be perfect." Lexie gushed Meredith noticed, that Lexie was about to add something, but changed her mind. "Alright fess up Lex what aren't you telling me" Meredith asked, "it's nothing it's just that one day last week. He told me that he couldn't hang out because he had a history project to do with Callie. But I knew he was lying, because Callie was hanging out with Arizona" Lexie chose her words carefully, not wanting to reveal Arizona's secret. "Lex I'm sure it's not a big deal, he probably just wanted to hang out with the guys. I have to admit that, in the few weeks you guys have been together. He has already changed, for the best, Meredith reassured. "So why do you hate your mom this time?" Lexie asked wanting to change the subject, " she won't let me move in here, with dad and you guys" Meredith sighed.

AN Sorry it's short next one will be longer I promise should Meredith have to stay with Elles should she allow her to move in with her dad? Let me know please review:)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
**AN as always you guys are awesome thank you I would also love to hear your ideas I will try my best to incorporate them I started this yesterday in French class and was home sick from school today so I was able to update please review and enjoy :)**  
CALLIE POV  
Callie closes her AP Lang textbook, unable to concentrate on anything but, the preoccupied blonde beside her. Callie could feel Arizona growing more and more distant, over the past few weeks, ever since their date at the drive in. They have been in Arizona's bedroom now, for almost 2 hours doing homework. Usually their homework dates are full of, conversation, movie marathons, and "other things" normally very little homework actually gets done. Finally Callie decided to break the silence and find out what's wrong. "Uh Arizona can we talk?" Callie speaks up. "Yeah" Arizona said without out, looking up from her binder, as she scribbled something in it. It is gat that moment that Callie notices the tears, falling from her girlfriend's face. "Zona what's wrong?" Callie asked alarmed, Arizona takes a deep breath and grabs a paper from her binder. Taking the paper from Arizona, Callie instantly understands the tears. The French test in Calle's hands had Arizona's name written in her, pretty bubbly handwriting; but the red 45% was definitely not, a grade Arizona would get. "Arizona honey it's just one test, it's not the end of the world, yeah it's a bad grade but again it's just one grade though. Callie said, trying anything to see the dimpled grin, she loves so much. And I took French 1 last year so if you need help, I will be happy to help you. I mean if you want me too?" Callie offered, taking Arizona's hand. Arizona shakes her head, "no I understand it, I just completely forgot we had the test, because I've been so distracted lately." Arizona wiped her face, "I've noticed please talk to me, please Callie whispered, leaning over to kiss Arizona. "Ok I've been distracted about us. I know you're scared to tell you're family about us, but I want to hold your hand, when we walk down the halls at school. I want to tell people how in love with you I am. I want to hang out with our friends, as a couple. I'm not asking you to tell the whole world right now maybe just one person at a time. I'll be right here." "You love me?" Callie asked cutting Arizona off, mid sentence. A grin spreads, across Arizona's face "I do" Arizona confirmed. "Ok then we will start telling people, because I love you too" Callie said kissing Arizona again.  
MARK POV  
A huge amount of guilt fell on Mark when he closed Lexie's front door behind him. He had just lied to his girlfriend for the second time, in a week. "I have to tell her the truth" he thought, walking back into the Grey house.

"Lex we need to talk" Mark said, clearly interrupting a conversation between her and Meredith. "Oh man slut is back, hi man slut" Meredith said cheerfully, earning a slap on the arm from Lexie. "I thought you had practice?" Lexie asked, "it starts tomorrow I lied. The truth is before we started going out, I slept with Addison, and now she's pregnant. Today is her first ultrasound"Mark said, waiting for a reaction. Lexie processes the news, and then slowly gets up from the couch, and slaps him hard across the face.  
ADDISON POV  
"Alright Addison this might feel, a little cold" DR. Hart said squirting gel on Addison's stomach. "It looks like you're about a month along" DR. Hart said, looking at the black and white picture in front of her, Addison looks over at the shocked expression on Mark's face. As he realized the timing doesn't match up, and this isn't his baby.  
**Please review:)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
**AN next chapter please review and enjoy:) **  
ADDISON POV  
Mark storms out of the office the moment the appointment is over. "Mark please wait, Addison called chasing after Mark, "what happened to your face? Addison asked, catching up to him. Now close enough to see the bright pink mark, across his face. Mark laughs coldly at the redhead's question. "Oh nothing much my girlfriend just slapped me, because I decided to do the right thing. And tell her the truth that I got another girl pregnant. Big shock she didn't take the news so well. Then I find out the baby can't be my baby. So basically I just ruined a great relationship, with an amazing girl, that I am falling in love with for nothing, so thanks Addison." His voice dripping with anger and sadness, as he walks off.  
This is a mcbaby, but apparently Mcsteamy isn't the father, she thinks to herself, as she watches him walk away. A sense of dread fills her body, thinking of a conversation. She will have to have with a boy, with dreamy blue eyes and dark hair.  
**AN sorry it's short writers block:( any guesses who the father is? Please review and happy Easter weekend!:)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
**AN I love all feedback thank you you guys are awesome review and enjoy:) and hopefully I will b able to update calzona prompts later this weekend**

As soon as Lexie's hand left Mark's face, she immediately darted upstairs. Not wanting him to see the tears, starting to shed from her face. Or letting him see just how much he was able too hurt her, but maybe it was because she didn't want too see the hurt in his eyes, or worse lack there of.  
Mark's heart breaks a little, at the sound of Lexie's bedroom door slamming shut. "I think it's time, for you to go NOW!" Meredith lowly growled at Mark, before following her sister.  
"Lex Lex Lex, open up" Meredith said, pointing on Lexie's door. "Meredith honey what's going on is Lexie ok? I saw Mark leave and he looked pretty upset." Susan said, coming in from her garden "um well I think they are having their first fight" Meredith replied, not wanting to lie to the woman she considers more of a mom then a step mom, but not wanting to tell her the whole truth either, at least not yet. Susan nods in understanding, " alright Lexie sweetheart Mer and I are coming in." Susan said sweetly, not waiting for a response. Lexie is curled up in a ball, in the middle of her bed, tears falling from her eyes. Susan sits down on the bed, with Meredith following. "Okay girls I'm going to tell you two something, that even girl will learn sooner or later. Boys are so so so stupid at any any and every age, but teenage boys are the stupidest of all. So my girls, never let a boy's stupidity darken your happiness. The best boys, the ones worth keeping always find a way to use to use their stupidity, to show how much they care." Susan said soothingly rubbing Lexie's back.

OWEN POV  
Walking off the field after baseball practice. Owen"s phone rings. "Hey" he answers, with a smile, seeing that it's Christina calling. "I'm moving to Zurich" she sobs through the phone. 

**AN Christina will still be in the story don't worry but probably the end of crowen let me know if you think Mark and Lexie should get back together right away or should she make him work for it? And who should Callie come out to first and the Addison Derek conversation is coming soon!  
Have a good weekend and please review**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
**AN this will not be a n Addison Derek fic I promise thanks for the feedback enjoy and review:)**

That Friday after school Addison spotted Derek, walking to his car alone. Mustering up the courage to talk to him. Figuring that this would be her best choice, considering Meredith isn't currently glued to his side.

Half a hour later the two were seated in the coffeehouse. Addison had just finished filling in the details for Derek. All the details, including the ones about Mark. After Addison stopped him in the parking lot, and blurred out her news. Derek suggested, that they go somewhere, a little more private to talk. Soaking in the information, that he was just presented with, he tried to compose himself, long enough to form a complete thought. His mind kept, wandering to a little over a month ago. It all started when, a new kid, came to school. A sophomore, named Fin, who managed to become fast friends, with Meredith. She had started spending, more and more time with Fin; and less and less time with Derek. Then one day out of the blue, Meredith ended things with Derek. Without giving him a reason, but he didn't need one though. He already knew it was because she had feelings, for Fin. The night they broke up, Addison was at his house when he got home. Amelia and her were hanging out, they stayed close, after Derek and Addison broke up. All he could say for that night was, that he was sad and hurt and angry, at Meredith. And well, Addison was well Addison. But then Meredith and Fin, barely lasted 2 weeks. Meredith and Derek got back together. The night before their double date, with Mark and Lexie, all was right with the world, until now. Derek forced himself, to focus on the present. "Are you sure that it's mine?" Derek asked the first logical question, that he could think of. "Yes I'm absolutely positive this time" Addison answers. "Ok Addison I want you too know one thing I'm completely with Meredith, nothing will ever happen between you and me again. But I am going to be here for our baby," Derek said with a reassuring soft smile.  
**AN again this will be a MER/DER fic but Derek will be involved with the baby enjoy the rest of your weekend and review:)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
**AN I'm sorry for the late update I've been sick and have had writers block since the last episode I think I'm still in shock Shonda has officially lost her mind! Derek will still be alive in this fic and with Meredith I promise you guys are awesome thanks for the support please review and enjoy:)**

"CALLIE I need your help" Mark, begged his best friend. Grabbing the books, he needed for the weekend, from his locker, Friday after the last bell. "Help with what?" Callie asked; only half listening to Mark, she was more focused on texting Arizona, trying to arrange plans for a date tonight. "Lexie and I had a fight" Mark explained, as they wait for Mark's little sister Blair. "Yeah I heard it was bad enough for her to slap you" Callie said. Mark hung his head sadly. "Wait how do you already know about this? I didn't tell you Mark questioned, in confusion. "Well your girlfriend, or maybe ex girlfriend now, is my girlfriend's best friend." Callie said quickly, hoping the news about her having a girlfriend, came out as, smoothly as she meant it to. "So you think we broke up?" Mark pushed on ignoring half of what Callie, had said. "Mark you heard the other part of what I said' Callie asked, a little stunned. "Yeah yeah I heard you, you're dating blondie good job, she's hot" Mark smirked. Callie breathed a sigh of relief, then she whacked his arm, "ow what was that for?" He demanded, rubbing his arm. "For calling my girlfriend hot" Callie answered. "Well she is hot"Mark repeated, earning him, another slap to the shoulder. "Ow he cries out in pain, you know you would be very good at breaking bones for a living" he adds. "If you want my help, you will shut up right now" Callie responded, with a grin. "Look I don't know what you did but, I know it must be bad. If sweet little Grey slapped you, so you're going to have to do exactly what I tell you to do if you want to get her back," Callie told him sternly  
**  
AN how should Callie's parents find out about calzona? let me know and how will Mark get Lexie back find out next chapter also get ready to meet Mark's 15 year old sister Blair I hope you guys have a great night please review:)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
**AN ok don't hate me this chapter wbe short but I wanted to post it tonight thanks for the support guys I started this chapter in algebra 2 :)**  
ARIZONA  
"So what are we doing tonight?" Arizona asked, when Callie picked her up later that night. "Well how do you feel about going to the baseball game tonight? It's the first one of the season, and I told Mark we would go I also told Mark that we will someone manga to drag Lexie with us. OH! I almost forgot to tell you, that I told Mark that you and I are a couple now. Callie said, grinning ear to ear. Arizona desert respond, instead she leans over, and places a kiss on Callie's lips. "I love you" she whispers pulling back. "I love you too" Callie grins, starting the car.  
MEREDITH  
"Come on Lexie you're coming to this game with us" Meredith said, leaving no room for argument. "No I'm not going I have to much homework to do" Lexie said. Holding up her copy of To Kill a Mockingbird. "You're already more than halfway done with it" Susan said. From her spot on the couch beside Lexie "mom I don't want to go I want to finish the book tonight." Lexie said, turning a page in her book. "Lexie Julia Grey you are going to go to this game with your friends and you are going to have a good time" Susan said. "Mom I don't want to go" Lexie repeated. "Honey I love you but you need to stop moping around the house. So if you don't go tonight you're grounded for 2 weeks Susan smiled, grabbing the book from Lexie. "Fine I'll go" Lexie grumbled.  
**  
AN I already know how Lexie and Mark are getting back together don't worry I hope you guys have a good night please review:)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14**  
AN ok so I listened to what you guys want and I think I have found a way to make Derek not the father so review and enjoy:)**

"Yay you're here!" Arizona squeals, jumping up from the bleachers hugging Lexie tightly. "Yeah well it was either come suffer through this or, be grounded for 2 weeks" Lexie said simply shrugging her shoulders, sitting down next to Arizona. "Well technically you and Mcsteamy haven't broken up so, I don't think you can exactly call watching your sexy boyfriend who you have very strong feelings for play baseball suffering." Callie points out, reviving glares from her girlfriend as well as, Meredith and Christina Who had joined them. "Ok guys calm down it was just a thought and, besides he's my best friend" Callie defends. Lexie laughs for the first time since the drama with Mark began. "Callie has a point maybe it won't be so awful. So you can stop giving her the death stare Lexie said, with a small smile on her face. "I think I'm going to go wish Derek good luck before the game I'll be back" Meredith said. "I'm coming with you" Christina said, following Meredith. "This is the last baseball game I will get to watch my sexy boyfriend play" Christina said sadly. "So have you and Owen talked about what you are going to do?" Meredith pry, "nope" Christina answers coldly as, they headed across the baseball diamond, towards the dugout. When they get there Meredith's heart sinks overhearing a conversation she wishes she hadn't.  
ADDISON POV  
Addison walks up to Derek in the middle of the dugout. "I need to tell you the truth" she said calmly. 

**AN sorry this chapter is late so has been crazy and I got back together with my boyfriend but sophomore year ends in four weeks so yay then only 2 more years of high school so I'm leaving it up to you guys who should the father be? Have a good night and please review:)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
**AN I'm going with your idea Lizzy :) this is going to be a big chapter so please review and enjoy guys:)**

"What do you mean tell me the truth?" Derek asked, pulling Addison to the side so they are out of earshot. "I'm so sorry I lied to you," sue said fighting back tears. "It's not my baby either is it?" Derek guessed, reading the emotions on Addison's face. "No Derek it's not your baby I'm so sorry" Addison said, crying even harder. "Just... let me explain" Addison stammered through tears. "No Addison you've had your chance, but you lied you lied to me, and you lied to Mark. So no Addison I'm done listening, and I'm done caring" Derek said trying to stay calm, not wanting to cause a scene. As he walks away his heart drops to his stomach. When he sees Meredith and Christina standing behind them, Meredith's face is completely unreadable to Derek. "I think we need to talk?" Derek asked unsure of what to say. "Good idea" Meredith said releasing a breath, grabbing Derek's hand leading him away from the girls. Dark clouds have started to form, and thunder booms overhead. "I wonder if the game will get rained out" Addison pondered out loud, trying to make awkward small talk with Christina. "Yeah honestly I don't care about the game. I'm leaving for Zurich on Monday, because my mom met a guy who lives over there. So I won't be here to watch this drama unfold, so can I know who the father is?" Christina asked bluntly. "I mean we aren't exactly friends, but I've been dying to tell someone the real truth. So why not" Addison replied.  
MEREDITH POV  
"You're not mad? You don't seem mad" Derek, tripped over his words in a nervous panic. "You're adorable when you're nervous" Meredith mused, kissing him lightly. "To answer your question, I'm not sure if I'm mad at you. We have exactly 30 minutes before the game starts, if it even happens you have until then to explain EVERYTHING to me" Meredith told him.

10 MINUTES LATER  
"The baby isn't mine and it isn't Mark's either" Derek finished telling his girlfriend every detail of the story. "Wow you finished with 20 minutes to spare" Meredith laughed. "Well laughing is a good sign" Derek smiled. "Yes it is look all this happened while we were broken up so let's just put all this behind us" Meredith returned his smile. "Derek when I was with Fin I learned I can live without you, but I realized I don't want to I love you Derek Shepherd" Meredith kissed him. "I love you too Meredith Grey" Derek kissed her back, as heavy rain drops began to pour down on them.

LEXIE POV  
"So Addison got knocked up by some guy named Jake she had a summer fling with, when she went to LA" Christina shouted over the rain. Lexie's hear begins to beat faster it's not Mark's she thought. Then she spots Mark running up the wet bleachers to her "Lex can we please talk? He begs panting and out of breath. "Addison means nothing to me because you're the only girl that does because I'm in love with you Lexie" Mark exclaims.

**AN what do you think i know a bit of a cliffhanger I will add more Alex in this story and the next chapter will be all SLEXIE! Did I do a good job with Meredith and Derek? And if you have any ideas for the story I would love to hear them I hope you guys have a good night please review:)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
**AN ok I know I suck this chapter is really late I'm so sorry life has been insane but the good news is I only have 2 more days left until summer yayyy! So updates will be coming more often this chapter is really short but I didn't want you guys to have to wait any longer so thank you for the feedback and I hope you guys like this chapter review:)**  
"Addison means nothing to me, because you're the only girl that does because I'm in love with you Lexie." Lexie suddenly felt over come with emotions was this really happening? She asked herself or was it all just a really fantastic dream that I never want to wake up from. Lexie thinks or maybe I heard him wrong it's hard to concentrate on anything. With the sound of the pounding rain, filling her ears. She had been so been so involved in her thoughts. So when Mark's hand brushed against her hair own, Lexie jumped back startled. He smiled softly leaning down he whispers in her ear "I love you Lexie." Ok he definitely said I love you Lexie thought. Not only was an extremely attractive boy telling her that he is in love with her, and that she is the only girl for him. This is her boy Mark her Mark, is standing in front of her. Telling her that he is in love with her, and to make the moment even more perfect it's pouring rain. And all I can manage to do is stand here looking stupid come on Lexie stop being an idiot, people are starting to stare, she scolds herself. She opens her mouth to say something anything, before can even process the words that are coming out of her mouth. They slip out for the whole world to hear clear as day. "I love you too Mark."**  
AN I know it's kinda a sucky I had EXTREMELY bad writers block lol next chapter will be up by Friday if not earlier if anyone has any ideas let me know please review:)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**AN I know it's late but I just didn't like how it was on Friday so I rewrote parts of it. Thank you so much for the reviews and new followers I really appreciate it please review and enjoy:)**

"I love you Mark" Lexie repeated, her voice louder and steadier this time. Mark smiled even bigger he leans down and kisses her, and for a minute everything fades away around them. And in that minute it is just the two of them. But then the kiss ended and everything came rushing back into their minds. They break apart only to be met with their friends gawking at them.

Mark clears his throat over dramatically better he spoke. "Is there something we can help you with?" Mark asked glaring at his friends "you can get a room" Christina snarked. "No you are NOT getting a hotel room!" Meredith boomed anxiously over the rain. "Relax Meredith nobody is getting a hotel room" Mark said, with a sly smile. Interlocking his fingers with Lexie's who is as red as a tomato.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Arizona asked the group, trying to save Lexie from further embarrassment.

"We could go to the movies" Meredith suggested. "Pitch Perfect 2 is out" Teddy commented. "OH I WANNA SEE IT SO BAD" Arizona screamed causing Callie to jump. " what are you 2? Alex asked the blonde she stuck her tongue out in response. "I think you just proved his point babe" Callie kissed her cheek. "But wait I haven't seen the first one yet" Mark interrupted.

Lexie looked at her boyfriend in bewilderment. "Wait what how have you never seen Pitch perfect?" Lexie asked, "I feel like I'm in trouble" Mark mumbles. "Ok so it's like a crime to see the sequel before you see the first one so while these guys go see the second one, you and I will watch the first one" Lexie ordered.

"Yes ma'am" Mark agreed.

"Great now that it's settled I want to get out of this rain" Christina said. "Yeah we should probably go find the boys" Meredith added. "One more thing apparently Blair has a date tonight with George Omaley so can they come with you guys? Mark asked.

"Mark your sister is 15 I think she is capable of going on in date by herself; but sure they can come" Callie answered. "Perfect exactly what I want to do. Spend the night with your ex boyfriend" Arizona mumbled under her breath, only loud enough for Lexie to hear.

"Don't forget about my going away party tomorrow night!" Christina shouted as the couple dashed through the rain, to Mark's car.

"S...oo c...o...l..d" Lexie said through chattering teeth. As they enter the dryness of Mark's car. "Here"Mark said starting the car, and turning the heat on full blast. He reaches into the backseat pulling a towel and his Seattle Grace High sweatshirt from his gym bag.

Handing the jacket to Lexie he attended to dry himself with the towel. Meanwhile Lexie managed to slip the dry sweatshirt on, and remove her soaked top without showing Mark any skin.

"You just made that look very sexy Lex" Mark said leaning over to kiss her. "I love you" Lexie giggled. "I love you too" Mark replied with a goofy smile. Pulling out of the parking lot. Mark pulls into another parking lot. Instead of his driveway. "Mark we're at a grocery store" Lexie stated dumbly. "I know Lex I need to pick something up, I'll be right back" Mark said running out into the rain towards me store.

Lexie leaned back in her seat smiling and turned up the radio.

I will meet you

In some place

Where the light lends itself

To soft repose

I will let you undress me

But I warn you

I have thorns

Like any rose

And you could hurt me

With your bare hands

You could hurt me

With with the sharp end

Of what you say

But I'm lost to you now

And there's no

Amount of reason

That could save me

So break me

Take me

Just let me

Feel your arms again

Break me

I'll let you make me

Just let me

Feel your love again

Feels like being underwater

Now that I've let go

And lost control

Water kisses fill my mouth

Water fills my soul

So break me

Take me

Just let me

Feel your arms again

Break me

Make me

Just let me

Feel your love again

Kiss me once

Well, maybe twice

Oh, it never felt so nice

So break me

Take me

Let me

Feel your arms again

Break me

Make me

Just let me

Feel your arms again

Just let me

Feel your love again

As the song ends Lexie can't help but think of Mark.

When they get to Mark's house. Lexie puts the dvd on in the living room Mark comes out of the kitchen holding two bowls of cap'n crunch. "You made us dinner" Lexie smiled, her hear pounding with love.

**AN what do you think? What should unfold at Christina's party? Or Arizona's little comment? I hope you guys liked it please review:) The next chapter will be up in a few days! The song was Break Me by Jewel by the way. Have a good night my lovelys**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
AN sorry I know it's been a couple weeks blame my now ex boyfriend I was going through a really bad breakup. But don't worry I'm back now updates will be going back to normal hope this chapter was worth the wait review and enjoy:)

"Ok I have to admit something, this is my first high school party." Lexie said as her and Mark walked up the stairs to the front door of Meredith's mom's house. Mark let out a laugh. "I kind of figured that it would be. Since you're a freshman, and it's the beginning of October and school started at the end of August" he replied.  
"You do make an excellent point" Lexie responded. "Hey don't sound so surprised I'm much more than a jock, with a pretty face" he pouted. Mark kissed her as they entered the house.

"I think we have everything we possibly need to ensure that your going away party is a success." Izzy said, bouncing around the kitchen. The island and the counters are lined with various bottles of alcohol, bags of chips, three different kinds of cake made by Izzy, along with liters of soda.  
"This is the one thing I love about my mother being obsessed with being a great surgeon, rather than being a great mother I can pretty much throw a party whenever I want too." Meredith said, taking a big gulp out of her red plastic cup she had already poured.  
"A toast to your absent mother, because if she wasn't on call tonight I wouldn't be having a going away party." Christina said already tipsy as she took another shot of tequila. "Whoa Christina Mer, maybe you two should slow down the party hasn't even started yet." Izzy said, smiling at her best friends. Meredith and Christina shared a smirk before Christina handed Izzy a full shot glass. "No thanks I'm good" Izzy laughed.  
"I have arrived with cups!" Alex shouted, bursting through the door his arms full with packages of plastic cups.  
Followed by Mark and Lexie. Along with George and Blair holding hands. Alex paused to wink at Izzy. Before heading to the living room with the guys, Lexie and Blair stayed in the kitchen.  
"So uh what's going on between you and Alex?" Meredith probed, "I don't know what you are talking about" Izzy stated trying to conceal a blush. "On second thought I will take a shot" Izzy took the tiny glass from Christina, and downed the clear liquid. " welcome to your first high school party little Grey and female Sloan" Christina said with a wicked grin.

MIDNIGHT  
By midnight the house was packed with people. Mark and Lexie were standing in a corner watching Meredith and Christina drunk dance on the coffee table.  
"Are they always like this when they drink?" Lexie asked amused, "pretty much" Derek answered joining the couple. "Maybe you should go help Hunt" Mark suggested, Derek watched Owen attempt to coax the Twisted Sisters off the table. "Wish us luck" Derek mumbled.

2AM  
The party had thinned out some, but was still crowed. Meredith, Lexie, Callie, Arizona, and Teddy are in the middle of a dance party. "Oh my gosh Iz nice hickey" Meredith pointed out the blotch on the the taller girls neck.  
"Let me guess Alex?" Meredith pried Izzy blushed, before giving her friend a smirk.

CHRISTINA POV  
"CHRISTINA WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR LEAVING FOR THE AIRPORT AIRPORT AT 7 AM THAT'S ONLY 5 HOURS FROM NOW. I THOUGHT WE HAD UNTIL MONDAY?" Owen yelled sadnesses in his voice. "WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME? Owen continued as tears started to form in his eyes. "BECAUSE I WANTED US TO BE US, AND I KNEW WE WOULD LET ALL THE SAD MUSHY STUFF GET IN THE WAY, SO I LIED" Christina countered just as loud.  
"I love you so much" she whispered in his ear. Before placing one last long loving kiss on his lips, before walking out of the room. Leaving Owen alone in an empty bedroom.

AN Christina will be in t the story still somehow just no crowen. And should I do another chapter of the party? let me know please review i hope you guys have a awesome night:)'  
Next chapter will be up by Monday at the latest:) 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19  
AN sorry it's late I rewrote it a couple times. I decided to do another chapter of the party. I love all your support thank you please enjoy:)**

3AM  
"Hey beautiful" Alex whispered in Izzy's ear. Hopping over the back of the couch, holding a plate of chocolate cake with two forks. "This cake is delicious" Alex said through a mouthful of cake. "Pig" Izzy mumbled rolling her eyes.  
"Um did I do something?" Alex asked confused, "Alex you've done nothing that's the problem" Izzy spat in anger.  
"What the hell Iz. I thought everything was fine" Alex said. "Alex no it's not fine. I don't even know what this is" Izzy said. "You seemed fine earlier" Alex smirked, motioning to the hickey.  
Izzy lets out a frustrated sign. " when Meredith asked me what's going on between you and me, I realized that I didn't know how to answer her, because I don't know." Izzy said her voice rising with anger. " I mean all we do basically is have make out sessions.  
Alex opens his mouth to interest, but Izzy cuts him off. "I want more Alex I want to stay up all night long talking on the phone, I want to go to the movies with you and have dinners with you. I want a real relationship with you Alex, because I really like you Alex" she finally admitted softly.  
Alex nods slowly taking in all the information. Then with a crocked cocky grin he asked, "Izzy Stevens would you like to go on a date with me?" Izzy's face lights up. "guess if you insist" Izzy smirked.  
3:30AM  
"So having fun Lex?" Mark asked his girlfriend, who is struggling to keep her eyes open. "YEAH!" Lexie answered through a yawn. "I love you I love your like a lot" Lexie said, with a silly grin.  
She pulls him in for a kiss. That's when Mark smells the alcohol on her breath, Lexie manages to them into the nearest bedroom, without breaking the kiss. Lexie breaks the kiss kiss only long enough to remove her top, and is about to start kissing him again when he stops her.  
"Wait Lex maybe uh we should uh slow down or stop or uh something." Mark said, sounding like an idiot. Finding it extremely difficult to focus on anything but his drunk in jeans and her bra. "Oh so you will sleep with Addison but not me?" Lexie snapped anger flashing in her eyes.  
Mark finally snaps out of it. "No Lex of course I want to with you. But I don't want to like this" reviving no further outbursts from Lexie, he continues. "Lex I don't want to do it like this, I mean you're a little tipsy I want our first time to be right." "This would be my first time with anyone." Lexie whispered leaning into his chest. "I know, that's even more reason not to do it with like all our friends right down stairs." Mark whispered in her ear.  
"Okay" Lexie agreed softly. Mark sweeps her up in his arms, and gently places her on the bed. "Stay with me" Lexie mumbled sleepily. "Of course "Mark smiled climbing in to the bed with her. "I love you" he whispered as Lexie lays her head on his chest drifting off to sleep.  
4:15AM  
George walks up behind Blair, and sits beside her on the front steps. "Hi" Blair smiles placing a kiss on his lips. "What are you doing out here?" He asked her wrapping his arms around her  
"Just a little too crowded in there for me." Blair answered rubbing his arm. "What about you why are you out here?" Blair asked looking up into his green eyes. "Well you see I saw this very pretty girl sitting alone. And I just so happen to like this pretty girl a lot." George trailed off , " you're a good boyfriend" Blair grinned.  
"Boyfriend?" George asked shock written on his face." Blair laughs "yep Omaley deal with it" Blair grins the classic Sloan grin kissing him again.  
**  
An happy 4th of July! Please review let me know what you want to happen. Next chapter will be up in a few days! Hope it was worth the wait please review:)**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
ONE WEEK LATER  
"So how is it over there?" Meredith asked propping her tablet against her knees to see Christina better. "Different, and my mother is driving me crazy she's obsessed with decorating the new house" Christina grimaced. "So how's everything there? Have I missed anything good yet? Christina asked bitterly.  
"Well George and Blair are officially together, and we think Alex and Izzy are going to be the next new couple. But we still aren't positive about Callie and Arizona." Meredith rattled off the list of events to her best friend. "Good for Bambi" Christina smirked.  
"How's Owen?" Christina questioned, her tone becoming softer and sadder. Meredith bites her bottom lip before answering.  
Meredith moves her IPad so that Derek came into Christina's view. "I haven't really seen him" Meredith answered. "Me neither but he has been in school and at practice, so I think he's doing okay" Derek responded. "Good" Christina smiled sadly.  
"Christina's face quickly became irritated. "Ugh I gotta go my mom is pestering me with paint samples." Christina groaned ending the Skype chat.

LEXIE POV  
"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Lexie kissed Mark goodbye. When he dropped her off Friday after school. "Of course" Mark grinned. "Have fun with the guys tonight!" Lexie called walking inside the house. Meredith comes in right behind her, releasing a heavy sigh. "Hey I thought you were going to be at your mom's this weekend" Lexie questioned shrugging off her jacket.  
"Yeah I was supposed to, but my mom took another shift at the hospital. So I don't really want to spend the weekend alone" Meredith replied. "Well I'm glad, because that means we get to spend time together" Lexie smiled.  
"Yeah and I was thinking that since the boys are having a guys night to try and cheer Owen up. We should have a girls night?" Meredith suggested to her sister. "Oh that sounds fun we can even make it a sleepover!" Lexie exclaimed excitedly.

CALLIE POV  
"Hey so you're coming to Lexie's tonight right?" Callie asked her girlfriend, pressing the phone to her ear. "Yep" Arizona replied happily on the other end. "Good because I was thinking that maybe we could tell mom people about us tonight. I mean only if you want?" Callie quickly adds a little unsure.  
"YAY! Of course I want to, but only if you're ready. I don't want to pressure you into anything." Arizona practicality shoutout through the phone.  
"No Trust me Zona I'm ready to tell more people. I want to do this" Callie grinned even though she knows Arizona can't see it." "Yay!" Arizona squealed again.

LEXIE'S HOUSE  
"What's this movie?" Izzy asked taking a bite out of a cupcake. The girls are in the living room gathered around this TV.  
It's an 80's movie called Can't Buy me love" Meredith said, popping popcorn. "Is it just me or does Ronny look exactly like Derek" Callie mused watching the movie intently. "You're so right" Arizona agreed. Leaning over to kiss her, but instantly freezes remembering where they were. Callie takes notice of this and pulls her into a kiss. Pulling back Callie grins at her friends.  
"Oh yeah by the way we are together, she's my girlfriend" Callie spoke up her voice oozing conference. "Sweet Derek owes me 10 bucks" Meredith gloats. "I owe George 5" Blair complains.  
"Wait so you guys already knew about us?" Callie questioned surprised and a little nervous. "We didn't know for sure but we suspected" Addison laughed,. "Well except for me I definitely knew but only because Arizona told me" Lexie counters with a smile. "Yeah we are really happy for you two" Teddy exclaimed. While April hugs Arizona tightly.

"Ronny may look like Derek, but Derek's never given me a ride on a lawn mower." Meredith pouted when the movie ends. "He never took me on one either" Addison pondered.  
"Hey so uh Addison how's everything going with the baby?" Meredith asked awkwardly. "Everything's healthy I'm going to L.A in a couple weeks to tell the father." Addison whispered uneasy  
**  
AN I hope you guys like this chapter have a great night. If anyone has any ideas please let me know leave them in a review or PM me I will try my best to work them in please review! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

**AN NEXT CHAPTER YAY PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY**

"Wait so why exactly are you going to L.A alone?" Callie asked watching Addison hastily throw clothes into a bag. "That is a very good question my friend and the answer to that is that my parents are too busy to come with me." Addison grumbled rolling her eyes, and zipping up her suitcase. "I'm going to assume that that means they didn't take the news about the baby well" Callie continued. "Yeah they seemed more concerned with how this will affect the Forbes-Montgomery reputation than say like actually caring about how this is affecting me" Addison sighed deeply. "I'm kind of terrified to tell Jake because I honestly have no idea how he is going to react." Addison whispered so low Callie almost missed it.

"Yeah you're not going alone I just decided I'm coming with you" Callie said. "Cal I can't ask you to come with me" Addison whispered. "Besides you'll miss school" Addison added, trying to dismiss the subject completely. Callie sat on Addison's bed crossing her legs and folding her arms over her chest with a content glare. "First off you are not asking I'm offering, because I am your friend and that's what friends do they support each other when they need it so I am coming with you." Callie yelled a little louder than she meant to causing Addison to jump back a little. Satisfied that she grabbed the redhead's attention Callie continued. "And second off today is Thursday and we don't have school tomorrow because of a teacher work day. If we leave today right after school we will be in L.A by late tonight. Giving you all of tomorrow plus the weekend to tell Jake, and we can leave Monday and be back Tuesday in time for school" Callie said planning out all the details.

"Wow Arizona has really rubbed off on you" Addison laughed. Before her face becomes serious again "ok I guess you're right it will be nice to have someone there with me" Addison agreed. "Yay!" Callie cheered "oh I just said yay you're right I have been spending a lot of time with Arizona" Callie smiled.

**AN SORRY I KNOW IT'S REALLY SHORT BUT THIS WAS JUST A SET UP CHAPTER. I HAVE A LOT PLANNED FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR IDEAS PLEASE REVIEW! ENJOY YOUR NIGHT. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN NEXT CHAPTER REVIEW AND ENJOY**

CHAPTER 22

"Alright so slight change of plans" Callie said meeting Addison after school at her locker. "Oh please tell me you're still coming with me?" Addison almost pleads panic evident in her words. "No don't worry I'm definitely still coming with you, but now I'm not the only one who is coming." Callie finished quickly before Addison could get another word in. "So who else is joining us?" Addison asked closing her locker throwing some books in her bag.

"Well for starters I am" Arizona said walking up to them, "and Tim" Arizona added. "I might of sort of have uh invited Mark so that means there is a high possibility that Lexie will also come." Callie said quietly avoiding Addison's icy glare.

**LEXIE POV**

"Mark I don't want to go" Lexie said walking to Mark's car after the last bell. "Come on Lex why not it will be fun it will be you and me, and a weekend on the beach, not to mention it's Halloween weekend." Mark said getting in the driver's seat. "Mark I have way too much homework to do over the weekend I can't go, and plus I doubt my parents will even let me go to L.A for an entire weekend. With my friends and my boyfriend without any type of supervision" Lexie continued.

Seeing the amount of disappointment in Mark's shining blue eyes, pulls at Lexie's heart. "Fine you win I guess there's no harm in asking if I can go" Lexie smiled giving in. You're lucky I love you so much" Lexie smirked a twinkle in her eye. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world because you love me" Mark smiled as he started driving.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

** "**Ok so your father and I have talked it over and we have decided to let you go to L.A" Susan told Lexie brightly. "Thank you" Lexie replied happily. "You're welcome honey" Lexie answered hugging her daughter. "But there are some conditions to start with I am coming with you!" Susan exclaimed excitedly.

**MEREDITH POV**

Will you pleaseeee COME!-L

Meredith reads the text from her sister as she walks into her mother's house, and types out a reply.

No Lexie I'm not going to L.A with you guys-M

Meredith's phone vibrates instantly with a response.

Y not?-L

Meredith rolled her eyes before responding.

I've been seeing a lot more of Addison than I would like too. I really don't want to spend a weekend with her.-M

Another instant response.

Alright fair enough I'm not exactly thrilled about it either. But it won't be just her Mark and I will be there. So will Callie and Arizona and I'm sure Derek can come too.-L

Meredith types back.

Sorry Lexie I love you and I love them but I just can't take anymore of Addison right now.-M

It takes a few minutes before Meredith's phone vibrates again.

Ok I understand but we still have 2 hours before we leave so you still have time to change your mind -L

Meredith puts her phone away and sits down on the couch and puts Netflix on, starting an episode of Friends. Her relaxation is disrupted ten minutes later when her mother comes home. Meredith can already tell by the way the door shuts, that her mother is in a bad mood.

"MEREDITH!" her mother shouts walking into the living room. "What?" Meredith asked only half interested not even looking away from the TV. "This" Elles say slamming down a piece of paper on the coffee table. "Yeah it's my history test I took last week. How did you even get it? I haven't gotten it back yet" Meredith asked.

"That's not important, the grade is what is important" Elles snapped. "It's A 90 mom that's still an A" Meredith supplied. "IT'S NOT A 100 MEREDITH, YOUR GRADES ARE FALLING. ANY ORDINARY KID CAN GET A 90. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE EXCELLENT!" "Mom I" Meredith tries to cut in, but Elles just keeps yelling. "IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THAT BOY YOU LET HIM DISTRACT YOU, AND YOU SPEND TOO MUCH TIME WITH YOUR PATHETIC FATHER AND THAT WOMAN HE MARRIED!" Elles screamed at the top of her lungs.

Meredith's blood began to boil her mother could insult her all she wanted she could even insult Derek, but insulting her dad and Susan was crossing a line.

"MY GRADES ARE STILL GREAT, AND THAT BOY HAS A NAME. HIS NAME IS DEREK HE IS MY BOYFRIEND, AND I LOVE HIM. AND SUSAN IS MORE THAN JUST DAD'S WIFE. SHE IS MORE OF A MOTHER TO ME THAN YOU WILL EVER BE!" Meredith hollered her whole body shaking with anger.

Stomping up the stairs, her bedroom door slams hard behind her; as she enters her room. She quickly and angrily throws a mound of clothes in her bag and texts Lexie.

On second thought a weekend with Addison is better than a weekend with my mom. Derek and I will be at your house in 45 minutes-M

**AN I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW LOTS OF DRAMA COMING UP. I'M GOING OUT OF TOWN SO I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A WEEK BUT I WILL TRY REVIEW AND HAVE A GREAT NIGHT!:)**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN THANKS FOR THE NEW FOLLOWERS AND REVIEWS IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME I'VE DECIEDED TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER WHILE STILL ON VACTION SO PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY**

CHAPTER 23

The small group of teenagers including Susan arrived at the hotel around two in the morning. "Alright since we have two separate rooms boys in one girls in the other." Susan said sternly looking at Mark who has his arm around Lexie's waist. "Sorry" Mark mumbles blushing shyly. Slowly untangling himself from Lexie.

"Good boy" Susan smirked at Mark. "Alright say goodnight to the boys" Susan ordered politely. "Oh Callie Arizona you two will have to sleep in separate beds." Her tone kind and loving, but also leaving no room for argument. "Of course" both girls respond in unison. "Even though it's not like either of us can get pregnant" Callie whispers, under her breath.

"Hey I heard that Callie" Susan laughed, causing the whole room of girls to start laughing. "Sorry Mrs. Grey" Callie apologizes sincerely. "It's okay and Mrs. Grey makes me sound like an old lady, please call me Mrs. Susan." Susan smiled at Callie.

7AM

Addison was able to shut off the alarm on her phone before it even sounded. She hadn't slept a wink since they had arrived at the hotel. On account of being racked with nerves about having to tell Jake about the baby today. Her amount of nerves only grew, as the number of people tagging along on trip grew. The only person she really knew was Callie, well she knew Meredith but their friendship was strained at best. There was once a time where she could have said she knew Mark and Derek. In fact she would have said they were the two people she knew best; but now they are practically strangers to her.

Addison got out of bed and drags herself to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead. Looking in the mirror she is startled by her appearance. Her fiery red hair is a tangled heap on her head falling down to just past her shoulders. Accompanied by deep black shadows under her bright blue eyes courtesy of her sleepless night. Immediately she goes to work on her face.

Within in 15 minutes she took a shower, forced a brush through her hair, and was now doing her makeup complete with foundation to cover up the bags under her eyes. Thinking that she looking presentable she leaves the bathroom. She tiptoes to the door of the room, not wanting to wake up anyone on her way out; but to her surprise Callie and Susan are already at the door waiting for her.

"Don't look so surprised this is the whole reason I came, you're crazy if you think I'm letting you go tell him alone." Callie stated reading the expression on her friend's face. Addison then turned to Susan for her explanation "I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I know that you don't know me and I don't know you I also know you have problems with both of my girls, but if you need someone I will gladly be here for you." Susan said giving Addison a quick hug. "Thank you" Addison whispered too stunned to think of anything else to say. Addison turned back to Callie "can we bring your girlfriend with us? It might be good to have a cheerful person with us just in case things don't go so well with Jake." Addison laughed quietly

The trio was sitting in traffic on their way to the Starbucks where Addison was meeting Jake. "Are you absolutely sure this time you know is this Jake guys is the father. I mean there is still a list of guys back home you can go through first." Callie joked trying to ease Addison's nerves a little. Addison smiled despite herself, "I said the baby was Derek's because he was familiar and comfortable, and safe, and because I knew he would step up and be there for me" Addison answered quietly. "Ok why did you say it was Mark's?" Arizona proposed the next obvious question from the back seat.

Addison smiled and rolled her eyes before responding. "He's Mark nobody would be surprised if I slept with him again; let alone that he got me pregnant. I mean you know you've slept with him" Addison claimed, looking at Callie. Fear shines in Callie's dark eyes afraid to see Arizona's expression knowing that her girlfriend hadn't known about her history with Mark. She will worry about her relationship later, right now she needed to focus on Addison.

AT THE STARBUCKS

"Wow this is a lot to digest just give me a second" Jake said sitting across the table from Addison. "Take all the time you need" Addison replied shyly looking at the boy across from her. She had to admit he looked good maybe even better then he did during the summer. His olive tone skin is as day, he wore a green polo with his school logo on it. He is a year ahead of Addison and she is sure this isn't what he had planned for his senior year of high school. "So uh um what do you want to do?" He finally asked, breaking Addison out of her daydream.

"I want to keep it" Addison answered not knowing that's what she wanted until she said it out loud. "Ok then that's what we will do" Jake said taking Addison's hand gently. "So we having a baby" Addison agreed softly.

MEREDITH POV

Meredith and Lexie are laying on the beach watching Mark and Derek play in the water like 5 year olds. "Remind me why we love them?" Lexie smiled looking up from her book. "Simple because they are Dreamy and Steamy" Meredith answered laughing. Just than Susan came up to the girls clutching her phone tightly. Her face drained of color her expression blank, her eyes shimmering with tear. "You're mom was in a car wreck Meredith honey I'm so sorry, but she didn't make it" Susan choked out fast, trying and failing to keep her voice steady.

**AN I HOPE YOU LIKED IT LOTS OF DRAMA COMING UP FOR MEREDITH AND SHOULD ADDISON'S BABY BE A BOY OR GIRL AND I NEED SUGGESTIONS FOR NAMES. I ALSO HAVE A NEW STORY FOREVER AN O'MALLY IF ANY OF YOU ARE INTRESTED. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN A FEW DAYS I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE A GREAT DAY PLEASE REVIEW**


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

**AN THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER PEASE REVIEW**

Meredith looked out her window, and watched the rain pour down from the grey cloudy sky. Thunder boomed and lightning crackled through the sky. The rain wasn't anything special, nothing makes this storm any different from the thousands of other storms that happen in Seattle. Except today's storm is very different because today is the day of her Mother's funeral.

A soft rap on her door draws Meredith's attention away from the storm. "Mer mom said you should start getting ready." Lexie whispered, barely audible shyly stepping into her big sister's room. It has been a week since the accident, and Meredith hasn't spoken to anyone, but Derek and also Christina through FaceTime since. Meredith is still here physically she still gets out of bed every morning, still goes through each day, and still goes to bed every night. But that is all she can manage to do is go through the motions.

ONE HOUR LATER

Mark grabs Lexie's hand, as they are about to enter the church. He follows her gaze to discover that Lexie is watching Meredith, like a hawk. "Come on" he whispers quietly in her ear. He slowly guides both of them to sit down on the church lawn. Heavier rain drops begin to fall from the sky. Soaking Lexie's deep purple dress that falls just below her knees. While Mark pulls her into his equally as soaked grey button down shirt.

"Lex what's wrong?" Mark asked, running his fingers through her hair. "Lex?" Mark tries again, without responding she shakes her head no. "Lex?" Mark repeats again knowing that something is on his girlfriend's mind. "No Mark it's about to start we should probably go inside" Lexie basically whines doing anything she can to avoid this conversation. "No Lex I'm not stupid I know you, and I know something is bothering you."

He tilts her head up so their eyes meet. "You can talk to me because I love you I am your boyfriend, and I am here for you. I've never been an actual boyfriend so I've never had to be here for anyone. This is all new territory for me but I am your boyfriend and I am crazy in love with you. So will you please talk to me? He practically pleads, his eyes a mix of concern, confusion, and love.

"Meredith is my big sister I love her so much she is always there for me whenever I need her to be, but now it's my turn. She needs me to be there for her but I don't know how to help her." Hot tears start slipping down her face. Mixing with the cold rain drops on Mark's shirt. "I do know that a piece of her world was drastically changed forever never to be the same again. I also know that she is in unthinkable constant pain. She is dark and twisty, so Meredith doesn't tell people when she is in pain but I know that she is. I know all of this, but the one thing I don't know is how to help her."

Mark listens to Lexie's cries get louder, as he continues to stroke her hair. "All you can do is wait for her to come to you open up to you share the pain with you." Mark states very gently pulling them up off the ground. Just in time to witness Meredith escape the church.

MEREDITH POV

"Dad I… can't…do this" Meredith shouts. "Meredith this is her funeral I really think you should." Thacher's sentence is cut off by a pointed glare from Susan. "Ok honey it's fine you go but take your friends check in every hour, and be back by curfew." Susan said, making sure to hand the keys to Derek.

IN THE CAR

Derek turns up the radio knowing how hard it is to think when it's to loud to hear yourself think.

**There's a war inside of me  
Do I cause new heartbreak to write new broken song  
Do I push it down or let it run me  
Right into the ground  
I feel like I wouldn't like me  
If I met me  
Well I can't stop talking  
For fear of listening to unwelcome sound  
And you haven't called me in weeks  
And honestly it's bringing me down  
I feel like I wouldn't like me if I met me  
I feel like you wouldn't like me if you met me  
And don't you worry, there's still time  
There's nothing to live for  
When I'm sleeping alone  
And I wash the windows outside  
In hopes that the glare  
Will bring you around  
Sunshine is days away  
I won't be saved, I know all the words  
I can't say that I'll love you forever  
I won't say that I'll love you forever**

The music didn't help Meredith get lost though all it did was remind her that her mom didn't like who she was. And that the last words they exchanged were in a heated argument about it.

When they pulled up to Thatcher's house, Derek couldn't pull in the driveway. Because Christina Yang is standing in the middle of it. Smiling and holding an enormous bottle of tequila.

**AN I JUST WANNT TO SAY THIS WAS THIS CHAPTER WAS THE HARDEST CHAPTER FOR ME TO WRITE. I KNOW WHAT'S IT'S LIKE TO LOOSE A PARENT. SO THIS IS A VERY PERSONAL CHAPTER TO ME. SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. PLEASE REVIEW**

**HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE A FANTASTIC NIGHT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN A FEW DAYS**


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25 

**AN SORRY THIS IS LATE THIS IS MY LAST WEEK BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS AND IT'S JUST BEEN CRAZY. BUT ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY**

"For the last time Christina no I don't want to have a party." Meredith said from her spot on the couch. "Why not?" Christina questioned honestly confused. "Christina leave it alone she's really fragile right now." Izzy responds gently placing her hand on Meredith's shoulder. "Exactly which is why we should have a party. Wouldn't dead mommy want you to keep living your life and happy" Christina pushes. "Christina seriously stop it!" Izzy repeats. Meredith laughs "guys relax I'm ok really I'm fine."

Izzy cuts a sliver of the cake she brought over. "You want some? It's chocolate your favorite" Izzy explains, offering Meredith the plate with a big smile. "Izzy stop forcing cake down her throat" George whispers trying to help Meredith. "Yeah Iz you really need to stop with the baking this is like the 10th one you've made this week" Christina agrees. "And look your upsetting poor Bambi" she motions towards George causing all of them to start laughing.

"Meredith do you guys need anything?" Susan asked from the kitchen. "No we are FINE!" Meredith snaps. "Someone's not happy with fake mommy" Christina whispers. "No for the last freaking time I AM FINE and to prove it we are going to have the party" Meredith concedes.

**AN REALLY SHORT SORRY I WANTED TO POST SOMETHING THOUGH. I NEED HELP WITH THE PARTY SO IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS PLEASE LET ME KNOW. PLEASE REVIEW**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN A FEW DAYS AND IT WILL BE BETTER I PROMISE**


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

**AN NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW**

"This is still the perfect house for a party" Christina mumbles standing in the middle of Ellis Grey's old living room. "It's a good thing your dad decided not to sell it. At least not yet." Christina mumbles aloud Meredith just nods in agreement.

Meredith is really trying to listen to the words coming out of Christina's mouth. But all that she can hear is white noise, background noise filled with unimportant details she could care less about. She is more focused on the fact that this is the first time she has stepped in this house since the night of the fight. The house somehow felt different, emptier if that was even possible. It's not like her mom was really home she was never the type of mom that stayed home baking cookies and helped you with your homework. Meredith was lucky if her mother was home one night a week, still the house somehow felt emptier without her mother in it. The only thing Meredith knows for sure is that tonight is going to be an extremely long night.

2 HOURS LATER

Once the party began Meredith started to relax a little. Her and Derek are cuddling on the couch, while George and Blair are on the loveseat with Mark planted firmly in between them giving George one of his best protective big brother glares. Izzy makes her way through the crowd of random kids holding a plate of fresh baked cupcakes.

"Iz what did we say about the baking?" Meredith giggled the light has returned to her eyes. Her friends haven't seen this laid back silly side of Meredith in weeks. "Alright I know I've gone a little overboard with the baking lately; but I promise you will like these I injected tequila into their centers" Izzy smiles proudly. "You did what?" Meredith questioned her voice rising in excitement. "You heard me" Izzy replies smugly. Izzy Stevens I think I love you" Meredith happily exclaims reaching for a cupcake.

"Looks like you have some competition Karev better watch out" Mark snorts. "Shut up Sloan" Alex answers walking up behind Izzy wrapping his arms around her thin waist. "Come on Mark let's go dance" Lexie proposes standing up taking note of the embarrassment mixing with irritation, evident on Blair's face. "No I'm good right here" he states not budging. "MARKY PLEASE GO AWAY!" Blair whines. "Yeah listen to your sister be a good boy Marky" Alex and Derek mock in unison, causing Mark to turn a deep red.

"Hey DerBear why don't you shut up." Mark quipped a playful twinkle in his eyes. "Fine how about we call it a truce?" Derek offers, Mark laughs "yeah but only because we both know I would win" Mark scoffs. "In "your dreams" Derek argues with a McDreamy smile. "Mer help me control our boys please" Lexie asks her sister that's when she notices Meredith is focused on a piece of paper on the coffee table.

MEREDITH POV

Meredith is listening to Mark and Derek joke back and forth laughing along with her friends enjoying her third tequila cupcake. When something catches her eye that fills her chest with pain. The History test with the big 90 percent scrawled on it is still laying on the table right where her mother had left it.

Suddenly her mind fills with memories of that horrible night. A lump starts to form in her throat remembering every word of the argument, vividly recalling the disgust and disappointment that had been in her mother's tone. Hot wet tears start to trickle down her face as weeks of built up pain and grief, finally breaks free from deep inside of her.

CHRISTINA POV

It was nice laying in the bed in one of the familiar guest rooms in Ellis Grey's former home. Especially with Owen lying next to her. It almost feels like everything is normal again. In this room she can pretend that she still lives in Seattle and not just back for a few weeks to help Meredith. The boy in the bed with her can still be her boyfriend, in this room, in this house, in this city.

The bedroom door swings open, and Lexie barges in. "Oh I'm sorry" Lexie mumbles seeing the two of them in bed. "But Christina Mer needs you" Lexie stutters turning away from the couple. Christina looks up at Owen, "go she needs you we will talk about this later" Owen smiles gently kissing her.

When Christina and Lexie make it downstairs Meredith is sobbing into Derek's chest. Christina sits down on the other side of her. Lexie turns to leave to offer her sister some privacy, but Meredith stops her. "You're my sister I need you too." Meredith says giving Lexie a weak smile.

**AN THERE WILL BE A LITTLE MORE DRAMA FOR MEREDITH IN THE NRXT CHAPTER BUT NOT MUCH. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL MOSTLY BE CALZONA I THINK. I START MY JUNIOR YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL ON TUESDAY. SO I KNOW THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOMETIME WITHIN THE UPCOMING WEEK BUT I DON'T KNOW EXACTLY WHEN. ANYWAYS I LOVE FEEDBACK SO PLEASE REVIEW. HOPE ALL YOU GUYS** **HAVE A GREAT NIGHT.:)**

**REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN SORRY JUNIOR YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL JUST STARTED AND I'M TAKING 3 AP CLASSES, BUT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY****  
**CHAPTER 27

"I don't have to go" Christina insists "I can stay longer." Meredith smiles and shakes her head. "No you have already missed three whole weeks of school you need to be in school, in order to get in to Harvard" Meredith smirks.

"I could miss a whole year of school and still manage to catch up and get in to Harvard on a full ride" Christina boasts. Meredith laughs, "well even so your mom still wants you home." Christina groans "but I'm the only other one that is dark and twisty, you need dark and twisty."

"Don't worry I'll be fine" Meredith reassures. "Yeah we got her" Derek joins in the conversation from the other side of Meredith's bed. "I guess you're right" Christina sighs in defeat. "My cab is going to be here soon" she adds. Meredith jumps off her bed and grabs her phone from the corner of her desk. "Yes which is exactly why we need to have a dance party before you go." Meredith says, scrolling through her music she finds the song she wants and hits play.

**Where do you go with your broken heart in tow  
What do you do with the left over you  
And how do you know when to let go  
Where does the good go  
Where does the good go**

**Look me in the eye and tell me you don't find me attractive  
Look me in the heart and tell me you won't go  
Look me in the eye and promise no love's like our love  
Look me in the heart and un-break broken, it won't happen**

**It's love that breaks the seal of always thinking you would be  
Real happy and healthy, strong and calm  
Where does the good go  
Where does the good go**

**Where do you go when you're in love and the world knows  
How do you live so happily while I am sad and broken down  
What do you say it's up for grabs  
Now that you're on your way down  
Where does the good go  
Where does the good go**

**Look me in the eye and tell me you don't find me attractive  
Look me in the heart and tell me you won't go  
Look me in the eye and promise no love's like our love  
Look me in the heart and un break broken, it won't happen**

**It's love that breaks the seal of always thinking you would be  
Real happy and healthy, strong and calm  
Where does the good go  
Where does the good go**

**Look me in the eye and tell me you don't find me attractive  
Look me in the heart and tell me you won't go  
Look me in the eye and promise no love's like our love  
Look me in the heart and un break broken, it won't happen**

**It's love that breaks the seal of always thinking you would be  
Real, happy and healthy, strong and calm,  
Where does the good go  
Where does the good go**

**It's love that breaks the seal of always thinking you would be  
Real, happy and healthy, strong and calm,  
Where does the good go  
Where does the good go**

**Where does the good go  
Where does the good go  
Where does the good go  
Where does the good go  
Look me in the eye and tell me you don't find me attractive  
Look me in the heart and tell me you won't go  
Where does the good go  
Look me in the eye and tell me you don't find me attractive  
Look me in the heart and tell me you won't go  
Where does the good go**

Just as the song ends, and they stop dancing a car honks from outside. "That's my cab" Christina mumbles, Meredith nods. She walks over and gives Christina a tight hug. "Thank you for coming back" Meredith said. "I am your person it's my job" Christina asserted. Meredith laughs.

**AN I KNOW IT'S NOT THE BEST CHAPTER, BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER HAVE A GREAT NIGHT PLEASE REVIEW**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN BEAR WITH ME SCHOOL IS CRAZY! BUT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER 3 AP CLASSES ARE KILLING ME BUT DON'T WORRY I THINK I HAVE FIGURED OUT HOW TO BALANCE SCHOOL AND WRITING. SO UPDATES SHOULD BE GOING BACCK TO NORMAL YAY! THIS STORY IS COMING TO AN END I HAVE DECIEDED TO MAKE IT A SERIES SO PLEASE KEEP READING. OH AND THERE IS A TIME JUMP IN THIS CHAPTER. ANYWAY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

Chapter 28  
6 MONTHS LATER  
It's the beginning of May and the weather is warm with crystal blue skies. Meredith and Lexie are waiting for Mark and Derek. "Morning beautiful" Derek said wrapping his arms around Meredith's waist. She smiles "hi" she says turning around and leaning in for a kiss. Lexie saw the big smile that is on her sister's face and Lexie smiles at the sight. The past few months had been very taxing for Meredith, trying to figure out how to navigate a life without her mother in it. Over the past several weeks Lexie had noticed Meredith was slowly returning back to her old self.  
CALLIE POV  
Callie is at her locker at the end of the day slowly grabbing the books she needs and putting them in her bag. Reluctantly she closes her locker and starts to head down the now empty hallway. When an all too familiar blonde figure turns down the hall heading in Callie's direction. Arizona is walking with a tall dark haired boy, who Callie has never seen before. Arizona laughs at something the boy said.

God, I miss that laugh. I miss her smile. I miss her rambling. I miss her bubbliness even at 7AM. I miss counting how many times she will use the word awesome in one day. I even miss those stupid roller skate shoes. I miss her. Callie thinks to herself, as she remembers that awful afternoon in March.

**FLASHBACK**

They are in Callie's bedroom taking a break from studying laying on Callie's bed kissing. The door swings open, but they are able to break apart before Carlos sees anything. "Calliope is your friend staying for dinner" he asks looking at the two girls. "Yeah daddy" Callie answered, for Arizona.

But Arizona spoke up "actually I can't I promised my mom I would have dinner at home tonight." It was small almost undetectable but Callie didn't miss the slight edge in her girlfriend's voice, Carlos just nodded completely unaware and walked out of the room. Once he left Callie looked at Arizona awaiting an explanation. "He called me your friend and you didn't correct him" Arizona said, reading Callie's mind. Callie rolls her eyes they have been having this same fight for weeks now. "I mean are you ever going to tell your parents that I am not your friend, Callie I love you so much you have no idea how much; but I can not if you choose to hide us from your family" Arizona explains. Callie wanted to say something to fix them, but all she said was "I think you should go."

Arizona nods taking a shaky deep breath before getting up and leaving.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Now Callie would give anything to go back and do that afternoon over again. For the first time Callie realizes that Arizona is now standing in front of her. Neither of them say anything for what feels like a eternity, "Arizona" Callie whispers breaking the silence. But before her mind can form more words Arizona's lips are on hers pushing her back against the lockers. The kiss is over way too quickly for Callie's liking. After the kiss she just turns around and rolls down the hall leaving Callie with the boy Arizona had been walking with.

The boy looked over at Callie and smiles. Callie has to admit the boy is attractive, brown hair nice features pretty blue eyes with a hint of stubble on his chin. A pang of jealousy goes through Callie. "You must be Callie I'm Nick it's nice to meet the girl Flagstaff never shuts up about." He states with a smile before he goes after Arizona. Maybe my hope for us doesn't have to die after all Callie smiles to herself.

**AN AGAIN UPDATES WILL BE COMING FASTER PLEASE STICK WITH ME AND REVIEW! HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE A GOOD NIGHT PLEASE REVIEW******


	29. Chapter 29

**AN HERE'S THE LAST CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY**

Chapter 29  
Mark Sloan Is particularly irritated at the moment. "Mark um you're going a little too fast maybe you should slow down a little" Lexie gently suggests from the passenger's seat of Mark's car. He releases some of the pressure his foot is applying to the pedal, "sorry" he mumbles

He sighs in frustration, "I'm sorry for driving like we are in a Fast and Furious movie. And I am so sorry that I have to cancel tonight" Mark apologizes for the hundredth time. Lexie looks at him and smiles. "For the last time it is ok we will just celebrate tomorrow night" she tells him. "I can skip it" Mark argues. Lexie shakes her head "no Markus Nathaniel Sloan it's a group project and I am not going to let you bail on your group" Lexie instructs sternly.

Mark doesn't say anything for a minute. "But it's a group project with Addison" he whines. "Well it's also with Derek" Lexie offers. "Fine but just remember you are the one that told me to spend our 8 month anniversary with Addison." Mark pouts, as he continues to drive.

ADDISON POV

Addison slowly gets out of her car when she parks in Derek's driveway. She stands in the driveway not ready to go in just yet. It's funny how easily something that was once second nature, can become completely foreign. The Shepherd house was where Addison had spent most of her time from kindergarten through the end of freshman year.

Sometimes she would have seen Derek's mom more than her own, considered his sisters to be her sisters. It also used to be the three of them; Derek, Mark, and Addison. That was a long time ago though. Today these same people are practically strangers to her though. But tonight the three of them have to work together on a stupid APES project. Mrs. Linzer is her favorite teacher she has been since she had her for Biology freshman year. But right now she has a strong disliking for Mrs. Linzer, because she paired her up with Mark and Derek.

TWO HOURS LATER

The tension between the trio sitting in Derek's living room can be cut with a knife. "So when is the baby due?" Derek asks trying to make awkward small talk. Addison smiles down at her big belly that is all baby. "Well actually you mean babies not baby" Addison corrects him. "Double the trouble" Mark smirks with a playful gleam in his eyes. "Wow um congratulations" Derek responds. And with that they could feel the ice between them start to thaw just a little.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Addison lays in her hospital bed smiling at the newborn babies in her arms. Jake is next to the bed completely in awe over his children.

Julian Montgomery Reilly

Born at 7:54 am

7lbs 5oz

Juliet Amelia Reilly

Born 8:02

7lbs 1oz

**AN ALRIGHT THAT'S THE END OF THIS STORY. BUT AGAIN I AM MAKIKING THIS A SERIES THE SECOND STORY WILL BE UP IN A FEW WEEKS. I AM GOING TO FINISH MY OTHER STORY FOREVER AN O'MALLEY FIRST THOUGH IF YOU GUYS WANT TO CHECK IT OUT. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SHARE YOUR IDEAS FOR THE SERIES. YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN SO SUPPORTIVE THANK YOU SO MUCH PLEASE STICK WITH THE SERIES. PLEASE REVIEW**

**HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE A GREAT WEEKEND**


End file.
